B Packets
B Packets (1958-1981) Mexico & South America *B 001 Mexico *B 002 Mexico City *B 003 Acapulco *B 004 Mexican Bullfight *B 005 Tijuana *B 006 Old Mexico *B 007 Guadalajara & Lake Chapala *B 008 Archeology: Lost Civilizations of Mexico *B 011 Mexico *B 012 Guatemala *B 017 El Salvador *B 020 Nicaragua *B 021 Grand Tour of Central and South America *B 022 Costa Rica *B 025 Panama *B 026 Nassau *B 027 The Bahamas *B 028 The Out Islands of the Bahamas *B 029 Bermuda *B 031 Trinidad & Tobago *B 032 Jamaica *B 034 Havana *B 034 Havana & Cuba *B 036 Virgin Islands U.S.A. *B 037 Curacao Netherlands Antilles *B 038 Dominican Republic *B 039 Puerto Rico *B 040 San Juan Puerto Rico *B 041 Historic Puerto Rico *B 044 Colombia *B 049 Caracas *B 050 Venezuela *B 057 Brazil *B 058 Rio de Janeiro *B 065 Brazil *B 069 Uruguay *B 071 Argentina *B 072 Buenos Aires *B 079 Chile *B 082 Bolivia *B 086 Peru *B 086 Peru (missing reel #2) *B 091 Ecuador Africa * B 095 In Darkest Africa * B 096 Africa, Cairo to Capetown * B 096 Grand Tour of Africa * B 101 Casablanca * B 114 Queen Elizabeth Visits Nigeria * B 120 Native Life in Belgian Congo & Ruanda * B 121 Ruanda & the Belgian Congo's Lake Area * B 122 Towns of Belgian Congo & Ruanda * B 123 Kenya * B 124 South Africa * B 125 Capetown * B 140 Egypt Land of the Pharaohs / Cairo * B 141 Pyramids & Antiquities of Egypt Europe * B 145 Grand Tour of Europe * B 146 Castles of Europe * B 147 Cathedrals of Europe * B 149 Five Little Countries of Europe * B 151 Sweden * B 153 Norway * B 155 Denmark * B 156 England * B 157 London * B 158 London Pageantry * B 159 Shakespeare Country * B 160 Ireland The Emerald Isle * B 163 Bonnie Scotland * B 167 Majorca, the Balearic Islands * B 168 Portugal * B 169 Spain * B 170 Wedding of Prince Rainier III & Grace Kelly * B 171 Spain * B 172 France * B 173 Carnival of Nice * B 174 The Chateaux on the Loire * B 175 Corsica (I'lle de Beaute) * B 176 Lourdes & the Pyrenees * B 177 Paris * B 178 Vatican City * B 180 Italy * B 181 Canonization of Blessed Pius X * B 182 Rome * B 183 Venice * B 185 Switzerland * B 188 Belgium * B 190 Holland * B 192 Berlin * B 193 Germany * B 194 Oberammergau, The Passion Play * B 195 The Rhine, Rudesheim to Konigswinter * B 198 Austria * B 205 Greece * B 206 Athens * B 207 Legendary Islands of Greece * B 208 Turkey * B 210 Inside Moscow * B 211 People of Russia * B 212 Russia Today * B 213 Russia * B 215 Grand Tour of Asia Asia & the Middle East * B 223 Lebanon * B 224 Modern Israel * B 226 The Holy Land * B 228 Mecca * B 231 Iraq * B 233 Pakistan * B 235 India * B 241 Universal Studios #1 * B 244 Burma * B 245 Thailand * B 246 Bangkok * B 247 Malaya * B 248 Singapore * B 249 Cambodia * B 250 South Vietnam * B 251 Hong Kong * B 252 Island of Bali * B 255 Inside China Today * B 256 Mysterious Peking & Shanghai * B 257 Taiwan (Formosa) * B 260 South Korea * B 262 Japan * B 263 Kyoto * B 264 Tokyo * B 266 Fuji - Hakone and Izu National Parks * B 267 Nikko * B 268 Expo '70, General Tour I, Osaka * B 269 Expo '70, General Tour II, Osaka * B 270 Expo '70, General Night Scenes, Osaka * B 271 Ire-Shima * B 272 Nara Yamoto Australia & The Pacific * B 274 The Philippines * B 282 Papua New Guinea * B 284 Perth, Western Australia * B 285 Canberra * B 286 Sydney * B 287 Brisbane, Gold Coast & Sunshine Coast * B 288 Australia * B 289 Alice Springs & Central Australia * B 290 Cairns & Northern Queensland * B 291 Adelaide * B 292 Melbourne * B 294 Tasmania * B 299 Australia Fairy Tales & Children's Stories * B 300 Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs * B 301 Little Red Rising Hood / Hansel & Gretel / Jack & Beanstalk * B 302 Cinderella * B 303 The Three Little Pigs, etc. * B 304 Sleeping Beauty / Pied Piper of Hamelin / Thumbelina * B 305 Hans Christian Anderson's Fairy Tales * B 308 Sleeping Beauty * B 309 Aesop's Fables * B 310 Little Red Riding Hood * B 311 Carlo Collodi's Pinocchio * B 312 Grimm's Fairy Tales * B 313 Cinderella / Thumbelina / Pied Piper (aka Fairy Tale Classics) * B 314 Jack & the Beanstalk / Ugly Duckling / Hansel & Gretel * B 315 Pinocchio / Lady & the Tramp / Snow White * B 316 The Sword in the Stone * B 317 Goldilocks & the Three Bears * B 318 Cinderella * B 319 Little Red Hen / Thumbelina / Pied Piper of Hamelin * B 320 Puss in Boots * B 321 Charlotte's Web * B 322 Pippi Longstocking * B 323 Frankenstein * B 324 Dracula (reel 3 partially damaged) * B 335 Arabian Nights * B 340 Mark Twain's Tom Sawyer * B 342 Robin Hood * B 343 Mark Twain's Huckleberry Finn * B 344 Holly Hobbie * B 360 Alice in Wonderland * B 361 The Wizard of Oz * B 362 Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree * B 363 Jungle Book * B 364 Alice Through the Looking Glass * B 365 The Aristocats * B 366 Bedknobs & Broomsticks * B 367 Island at the Top of the World * B 367 Island at the Top of the World (4-reel Mobil Oil promo set) * B 368 Shaggy D.A., The * B 369 Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (missing reels 2 & 3) * B 370 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * B 371 Robin Hood * B 372 Peter Pan * B 374 Gulliver's Travels * B 375 Babes in Toyland * B 376 Mary Poppins * B 377 One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing * B 378 Robin Hood Christmas * B 380 A Christmas Carol * B 381 The Littlest Angel * B 382 Night Before Christmas * B 383 The Christmas Story Showtime & Children's Classic Tales * B 390 Fiddler on the Roof * B 391 The Poseidon Adventure * B 392 King Kong The Greatest Monster of All Time * B 393 James Bond Live and Let Die * B 400 Bambi * B 405 The True Story of Smokey the Bear * B 406 Raggedy Ann & Raggedy Andy * B 410 Mother Goose Rhymes * B 411 ABC Circus * B 412 1-2-3 Farm * B 415 Plum Plum * B 416 Aglae et Sidonie * B 417 UFO * B 419 Babar * B 420 Little Red Riding Hood * B 421 Three Little Pigs * B 425 Heidi * B 426 The Three Musketeers * B 430 William Tell * B 432 Treasure Island * B 433 Joan of Arc * B 434 The Three Musketeers * B 435 The Three Musketeers Add a Fourth * B 436 Ali-Baba & the Forty Thieves * B 437 Christopher Columbus * B 438 Robinson Crusoe * B 439 Last of the Mohicans * B 440 Paulus the Wood-Gnome * B 441 The Magic Roundabout * B 442 Poly Au Portugal (Poly in Portugal) * B 443 Old Surehand * B 444 Tarzan of the Apes * B 445 Le Petit Lion * B 446 Pepin La Bulle * B 448 Veronique/Monika * B 449 Kiri the Clown * B 450 Nounours * B 451 Capt'n Smoky * B 451 Sandmannchen * B 452 Sebastien * B 453 Thunderbirds * B 455 Lucky Luke * B 456 Joe 90, "Attack of the Tiger" * B 457 Asterix & Cleopatra * B 458 Petzi * B 459 Les Poucetois/I Pustof * B 460 Cowboy Stars * B 461 Cowboy Stars Adventures * B 462 Roy Rogers, "King of the Cowboys" * B 463 Dale Evans, "Queen of the West" * B 464 Buffalo Bill Jr. * B 465 The Lone Ranger in "Mystery Rustler" * B 466 Brave Eagle * B 467 Rin-Tin-Tin * B 468 Johnny Moccasin * B 469 Zorro * B 470 Annie Oakley in "Indian Waterhole" * B 471 Bonanza * B 473 Wild Bill Hickok & "Jingles" * B 474 Lassie & Timmy * B 475 Roy Rogers Adventure Roundup * B 476 Toby Tyler, or 10 Weeks With A Circus * B 477 Television Shows at Universal Studios * B 477 A Tour of Universal Studios * B 478 The Mod Squad * B 479 Daniel Boone * B 480 Lassie in "Look Homeward" * B 481 The Munsters * B 482 Lost in Space * B 483 Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * B 484 The Man from UNCLE * B 485 Flipper * B 486 The Addams Family * B 487 Bonanza II * B 488 The Green Hornet * B 489 Lassie Rides the Log Flume * B 490 The Smith Family * B 491 The Time Tunnel * B 492 Batman "The Purr-fect Crime" with Special Guest Villainess, Julie Newmar as The Catwoman * B 493 The Monkees * B 494 Land of the Giants * B 495 The Flying Nun * B 496 City Beneath the Sea * B 497 Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In * B 498 Daktari * B 499 Star Trek * B 500 Barbie's Around the World Trip * B 501 The Love Bug * B 502 The Banana Splits * B 503 Dark Shadows * B 504 Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp * B 505 Mission: Impossible * B 506 The $1,000,000 Duck * B 507 Planet of the Apes * B 508 The Woody Woodpecker Show * B 509 Space Mouse / Knothead & Splinter / Gabby Gator * B 510 Woody Woodpecker / Andy Panda / Chilly Willy * B 511 Tom & Jerry / Spike & Tyke / Droopy * B 512 Huckleberry Hound & Yogi Bear * B 513 Top Cat * B 514 The Flintstones * B 515 Bullwinkle * B 516 Popeye * B 517 Disney on Parade * B 518 Beetle Bailey * B 519 Deputy Dawg * B 520 Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm * B 521 Cartoon Carnival: King Leonardo / Supercar / Chipmunks * B 522 Woody Woodpecker * B 523 Walt Disney Characters * B 524 Mickey Mouse Club Mouseketeers * B 525 Donald Duck * B 526 Mighty Mouse * B 527 Popeye's Fun * B 528 Mickey Mouse * B 529 Pluto * B 530 Goofy * B 531 Bugs Bunny * B 532 101 Dalmations * B 533 Casper, The Friendly Ghost * B 534 Quick Draw McGraw * B 535 Secret Squirrel and Atom Ant * B 536 Peanuts * B 537 Blondie & Dagwood * B 538 Beep Beer, The Road Runner * B 539 Dennis the Menace * B 540 Bobby the Bunny * B 541 Max & Moritz * B 542 Tin Tin & the Temple of the Sun * B 543 Tin-Tin & the Expedition to the Moon/Explorers on the Moon * B 544 Snoopy & the Red Baron * B 545 Casper's Ghostland in "The Haunted House", "Magic Wands" and "Super Rocking Horse" * B 546 Fantastic Voyage * B 547 The Hardy Boys "The Mystery of the Caves" * B 548 Charlie Brown's Summer Fun * B 549 Bugs Bunny in Big Top Bunny * B 550 Shazam * B 551 Mickey Mouse in "Clock Cleaners" * B 552 Hair Bear Bunch * B 553 Scooby Doo in "That's Snow Ghost" * B 554 Fat Albert & the Cosby Kids * B 555 Star Trek Mr. Spock's Time Trek * B 556 It's A Bird, Charlie Brown * B 557 Korg 70,000 BC * B 558 Apple's Way * B 559 The Six Million Dollar Man "The Last of the Fourth of Julys" * B 560 Captain Kangaroo * B 563 Bazooka Joe * B 564 Curiosity Shop * B 565 The Captain Kangaroo Show * B 566 The New Zoo Revue * B 567 The New Zoo Revue Two * B 568 The Brady Bunch "Grand Canyon Adventure" * B 569 The Partridge Family * B 570 The Beverly Hillbillies * B 571 Family Affair * B 572 Julia * B 573 Nanny & the Professor * B 574 Archie * B 574 Sam Sawyer I * B 575 Sam Sawyer II * B 576 Barbie's Great American Photo Race * B 577 The World of Little Kiddles * B 578 Herbie Rides Again * B 579 Land of the Lost * B 580 Tarzan of the Apes * B 581 The Secret from Space, starring Tom Corbett, Space Cadet * B 582 Steve Canyon in "Crisis at Big Thunder" * B 583 Flash Gordon * B 584 Superman * B 585 The Adventures of GI Joe * B 586 Happy Days * B 587 Big Blue Marble * B 588 Lucy and the Astronauts * B 589 Gunsmoke * B 590 Hawaii Five-O * B 591 Search * B 592 The Partridge Family (II) "The Male Chauvinist" * B 593 Adam-12 * B 594 Run, Joe, Run * B 595 Sigmund & the Sea Monsters * B 596 The Waltons "The Separation" * B 597 Emergency! * B 598 Kung Fu * B 605 Little Yellow Dinosaur, The Educational Subjects * B 610 Butterflies of North America * B 611 Wild Birds of North America * B 612 Wonders of the Deep * B 613 Battle of the Monsters from "The Animal World" * B 614 Wild Animals of the World * B 615 Strange Animals of the World * B 616 Performing Animals, St. Louis Zoo * B 617 Children's Zoo San Diego * B 618 Wild Animals of Africa * B 619 Prehistoric Animals * B 620 Dogs & Cats * B 621 Sharks * B 628 Garden Flowers * B 629 Desert Wild Flowers Southwestern U.S.A. * B 630 Alpine Wild Flowers of the Western United States * B 656 Moon Rockets and Guided Missiles * B 657 America's Man In Space * B 658 The Apollo Project * B 660 Aircraft Carrier in Action at Sea * B 661 South Pole, Conquest by Air * B 662 U.S. Spaceport * B 663 Apollo Moon Landing July 20, 1969 * B 664 A Step Into the Universe * B 670 Judo & Karate * B 671 Automobile Racing * B 672 Modern Aircraft * B 673 Eddy Merckx * B 675 Geology: Our Planet Earth * B 676 Paleontology: Prehistoric Life * B 677 Mineralogy: Rocks and Minerals * B 678 Orinthology: Birds of the World * B 679 Ichthyology: Fish Life * B 680 Botany: The Plant Kingdom * B 681 Astronautics: The Conquest of Space * B 682 Physics: Matter and Energy * B 684 Archeology: Probing the Past * B 685 History of Flight * B 686 Ecology: The Balance of Nature * B 687 Astronomy: Exploring the Universe * B 688 Entomology: The Insect World History & Special Subjects * B 700 FBI Agent * B 720 Hunters of the Plains * B 721 Indians of the Southwest * B 722 Hunters of the Forests * B 725 The American Indian * B 728 Winnetou und das Halbblut Apanatschi * B 731 Winnetou * B 747 Pan American's 747 * B 750 Royal Canadian Mounted Police * B 759 8th World Boy Scout Jamboree * B 760 World's Fair Brussels 1958 * B 761 World's Fairs of Yesteryear * B 765 Movie Stars * B 766 Television Stars * B 767 Baseball Stars * B 770 A Day at the Circus * B 773 Airplanes of the World * B 775 Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus * B 776 Shipstads & Johnson Ice Follies * B 777 American Ballet Theatre Swan Lake * B 780 Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II * B 785 World's Fair, Brussels 1958 * B 786 World's Fair, Brussels 1958: Pavillions of the Nations * B 787 World's Fair, Brussels 1958: "Gay Belgium" * B 788 World's Fair, Brussels 1958: General Sections * B 789 World's Fair, Brussels 1958: International Sections * B 790 War Between the States * B 790 Civil War * B 792 World War I * B 793 Famous People * B 794 Old-Time Trains * B 795 Old-Time Cars * B 796 Old-Time Ships * B 797 Old-Time Airplanes * B 810 The Revolutionary War * B 811 Forging A Nation, 1787-1886 * B 812 Westward Expansion, 1775-1897 * B 813 The 20th Century, 1898-1970 * B 814 Landmarks of American History * B 840 Rare Coins, The Hobby of Numismatics * B 841 Famous Stamps Bible Stories & Holidays * B 851 Noah's Ark * B 852 Bible Heroes * B 853 Moses & the Plagues of Egypt * B 854 Moses & the 10 Commandments * B 855 In the Beginning The Bible Story of Creation, etc. * B 870 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Shines Again * B 871 Little Drummer Boy, The * B 875 Birth of Jesus * B 876 Parables of Jesus * B 877 Jesus Teaches Forgiveness * B 878 Miracles of Jesus * B 880 The Easter Story * B 882 Jesus Christ Special Subjects * B 901 The Seven Wonders of the World * B 925 Queen Elizabeth Visits Canada & USA Sports * B 935 ABC Wide World of Sports: NCAA Track & Field Championship * B 936 ABC Wide World of Sports: Int'l Invitational Swimming & Diving * B 937 ABC Wide World of Sports: 1970 America's Cup Race * B 940 ABC Wide World of Sports: Little League World Series * B 942 National Soap Box Derby * B 943 ABC Wide World of Sports: Pendleton Round-Up & Rodeo * B 945 ABC Wide World of Sports: Gold Cup Hydroplane Races * B 946 ABC Wide World of Sports: Moto-Cross Motorcycle Race * B 947 Tournament of Thrills Auto Daredevil Show * B 948 ABC Wide World of Sports: Automobile Racing * B 949 ABC Wide World of Sports: World Bobsled & Int'l Toboggan * B 950 Instructional Ice Skating by Ron & Cindy Kauffman * B 951 Instructional Football by Don Maynard * B 952 Physical Fitness for Boys & Girls by Hayes Jones * B 953 Instructional Baseball with the New York Mets * B 954 Instructional Tennis with Dennis Ralston * B 955 Instructional Surfing with Linda Benson * B 956 Instructional Swimming with Don Schollander * B 970 Speleology * B 971 Mountaineering * B 972 Skiing Showtime * BB 432 Treasure Island * BB 450 Mannix * BB 451 Space: 1999 * BB 452 The Rookies "Lamb to the Slaughter" * BB 453 S.W.A.T. "Silent Night, Deadly Night" * BB 454 Joe Forrester